


Getting to Know You

by KirbyChan



Category: Persona 5, Persona 5 Royal, Persona Series
Genre: Gen, M/M, goes with the hc that akira is from inaba, slight p5r spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24671593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirbyChan/pseuds/KirbyChan
Summary: “So.” Akechi starts matter-of-fact, and Akira is a little surprised. It’s not the voice he uses on TV, and honestly, he’s fine with that. It sounded far more natural. “What’s someone from the country doing in the biggest city in Japan?”Akira’s hands briefly pause while setting his cup down. A bit of panic sets itself nicely in his stomach. “…Whoever said I was from the country?”
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 11
Kudos: 318





	Getting to Know You

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during the fourth Justice Confidant event.
> 
> This is my first work for Persona 5. I'm honestly not even sure what this is.

“So.” Akechi starts matter-of-fact, and Akira is a little surprised. It’s not the voice he uses on TV, and honestly, he’s fine with that. It sounded far more natural. “What’s someone from the country doing in the biggest city in Japan?”

Akira’s hands briefly pause while setting his cup down. A bit of panic sets itself nicely in his stomach. “…Whoever said I was from the country?”

Akechi laughs. It’s light, cheerful, and teasing. “It’s painfully obvious,” he finally replies. “The way you wander around aimlessly at the station, and how in awe you are of the buildings in Kichijoji. You stick out quite a bit.”

Akira flushes. “What, are you stalking me or something?”

“No, not at all.” It’s so easy to picture the smug grin on his stupid handsome face, but Akira refuses to look up from his glass. “Merely just some observations when I happen to see you around. Sometimes the crowd moves too fast that I lose sight of you though, so apologies for not saying hello those times.” The smile continues. “Well?”

“Is this an interrogation by the Detective Prince himself?”

Again Akechi laughs. It makes Akira’s heart do flips. “Hardly. I’m curious is all.”

Somehow, Akira doesn’t believe him. But Akechi certainly _looks_ curious enough, and Akira can’t help but indulge him. He sighs. “Then congrats, you’ve figured me out. I’m from Inaba.”

Akechi pauses, and Akira waits for the inevitable answer. “Inaba…Inaba…”

_Here it comes…_

“Hm. Wasn’t there a string of murders there a few years ago?”

 _Aaaaand right on cue._ “Yep.” Akira takes another sip of his drink. “Don’t know much about it though. I was only in grade school when it happened.” His answer is automatic, almost rehearsed. It was all anyone talked about when his hometown was brought up, after all.

Akechi seems to notice his tone of voice, and tilts his head curiously. “You don’t sound too thrilled.”

“Would you be if that’s all your hometown was known for?” Akira snaps back, and afterwards he flinches. He didn’t mean to sound so annoyed.

“Ah. I suppose you have a point.” If Akechi took offense, he didn’t show it. Far from it, he seemed more surprised than anything.

Still, Akira felt bad. He looks down into his glass. “Sorry. Didn’t mean to snap at you.”

“Oh no. I should be the one apologizing to you,” Akechi replies. “It sounds as if you get that question far too much. Apologies for bringing it up, and for being so predictable.”

So he noticed. Well yeah, there was no way someone like Akechi wouldn’t notice. Akira suddenly feels a little embarrassed. “It’s fine.”

The awkwardness feels heavy in the air, but Akechi doesn’t seem bothered by it at all. In fact, he smiles, as if somehow amused. “Well. In that case, I have to say. It was rather interesting seeing you lose your cool like that, as little as it was,” he replies airily.

And Akira isn’t sure what to think at first. Here he prided himself on keeping his cool for the most part (unless sudden blue plushy prisons were involved), and yet talking about his “famous hometown murders” is what causes him to get snippy.

Akechi continues, far too pleased with Akira’s loss of composure. “Mm, we’ll consider it payback for that stunt you pulled at the café then.”

Akira gives him a look. “I thought this was an _apology_ for the café.”

“You said that wasn’t necessary.”

“And yet here we are.” Akira gestures to the jazz club around them.

“Quite,” Akechi replies and finishes off his drink. “Here we are.”

What the hell was that supposed to mean? Akira decides it’s better not to ask. He can’t even think of anything witty to say. Somehow he manages, “Maybe someday I’ll return the favor.”

Akechi’s smile turns challenging, and honestly, Akira loves it. Loves that someone was willing to trade quips with him, back and forth, until one of them emerged the victor. He never showed it much back at home, but he did have a bit of a competitive streak in him. Too bad he hates sports.

With Akechi though, these friendly competitions are something to look forward to. Someone this charming and witty matching his sass blow for blow? Akira couldn’t be happier. “I look forward to your attempts,” came Akechi’s own challenge. And damn, that was actually kinda hot. Akira definitely understood why everyone fawned over the detective prince’s good looks.

But Akira wonders how much of that is true. Akechi seemed innocent enough, but there was something behind that TV smile of his that screamed fake.

And then, well…the whole thing about pancakes. Akira still wonders if he should bring it up with the others, or if Ann, Ryuji, and Morgana had even noticed.

Maybe it was better to just…wait that out.

“But anyway, you never answered my question,” Akechi says, cutting Akira’s train of thought off sharply. “Why come to Tokyo? Trying to escape all the rumors of your hometown?”

Ouch. No, he’d only invited even more unwanted rumors into his life. “Ah, not quite,” Akira replies while twirling a strand of his curly hair. Maybe he shouldn’t talk about his probation with someone who works with the police, but it probably didn’t matter at this point. The trial was already over, so it was fine…hopefully. “I’m actually here on probation.”

Akechi is quiet, seemingly stunned by his answer. “Probation?” He parrots, as if he isn’t sure he heard correctly.

“Yeah.” Akira nods and swallows. He’s not sure why he’s suddenly so nervous. Actually yes he does. “I’m here in Tokyo for a year as my, uh, sentence.”

“I see…” Akira watches Akechi bring his thumb to his chin, thinking deeply, and it’s so damn endearing. He really looks like a detective like that. “May I ask what you did to warrant such probation?”

Well. That was probably the most polite way anyone had ever asked him what crime he did. Evidently Akechi doesn’t pay much attention to high school drama, and for that, Akira is thankful. “I assaulted someone,” he replies easily. “Supposedly,” he finishes before Akechi can get a word in.

Akechi quirks an eyebrow. “Care to elaborate?”

Akira shrugs. “Some guy was harassing this girl, and I happened to be passing by.”

“So you attacked him?” Akechi asks, disbelieving.

“You’re the detective. Figure it out.”

He’s surprised to see Akechi roll his eyes. Ah, so he could get annoyed. Cute. “You don’t seem like the attacking type, so no.”

“Right. All I did was grab his shoulder to get him to stop. I guess it freaked him out, and he was so drunk that he fell over right on his face.”

“And he pressed charges?”

“Yeah. Cops were more than willing to do what he said.”

“The woman you saved didn’t stand up for you?”

“No.”

Akira smiles when he sees how deep in thought Akechi suddenly is. Honestly he’s over it. He’s tired of being angry about it. But seeing someone like the famous detective prince upset over him does wonders for his ego. “Huh…well. I can certainly see why you approve of the Phantom Thieves then, if you were so wronged yourself,” he replies, and Akira is a little thankful that Akechi seems to understand.

The annoyed look on his face persists though, and just as Akira decides to open his mouth, Akechi beats him to the punch. “Just for curiosity’s sake, who was the man that sued you?”

Akira bites his lip. “Well um…I don’t really know.”

When Akechi quirks that eyebrow of his at him again, as if urging him to continue, he does. “It was really dark out, and uh, I don’t really remember what he looked like. The cops kinda made it seem like they were in his pocket though. And even at the trial, nobody ever said his name.”

Was it him or did Akechi’s left eye just twitch?

“You don’t remember anything about him at all? No defining features?”

Huh. Maybe Akechi was onto something. “Erm…I think he was bald. And he had glasses on.”

A pause. “Hm. And this took place in Inaba, right?”

“Yeah.”

“When?”

“Uh, around the end of February I think.”

Akechi’s face falls. “Ah. Then I’m afraid I was on the wrong train of thought. My apologies.”

Nothing. No other twitches or telltale signs that Akechi knew this person. A part of Akira was disappointed; he had been really hoping to tell the others about some kind of discovery. Either Akechi really had no idea, or…this was just another thing he was hiding.

But why?

Akira forces a small smile. “Damn. Way to get my hopes up.”

The sympathetic smile Akechi shows him seems genuine enough. Or the guy just had an awesome poker face. “Again, apologies. It sounded familiar, but what I’m thinking of took place in January, I’m afraid.”

Akira shakes his head. It was a long shot anyway.

Their small talk that follows feels far more genuine. Akira smiles as he talks about Leblanc (“You live in a café attic?” “Yeah but you get used to all the dust and stuff so it’s fine.” “That sounds like something out of a story.”), smiles as Akechi remarks how terrible he is as cooking, which is strangely endearing as well. Poor guy must pay a fortune for take-out though.

He feels warm when Akechi says he’s the first person he’s ever brought here. God, now he’s just flattering him. Akira’s heart is light and fluttery.

It sinks a little when Akechi eventually checks his watch. “Ah, it’s gotten late… We should probably be going.”

Too bad. They both do have school tomorrow, so Akira fights off his disappointment and nods. He hopes he didn’t imagine the same look on Akechi’s face as they both part ways for the evening.

\--

When he finally _finally_ has a chance to be alone, Goro slowly closes the door to his apartment. Leans his back against it…

And laughs.

For a fleeting second, he remembers he hasn’t laughed like this in ages; a genuine laugh full of twisted pleasure. It starts small but eventually escalates until he has to fight himself to stop, lest his neighbors start wondering why maniacal laughter is coming from the walls.

Holding that in for over an hour probably didn’t help, but it felt good to finally get it out of his system. It was just too funny, too absolutely _hysterical_ to imagine Masayoshi – fucking – Shido get an injury like that from a teenager. Akira Kurusu, of all people.

It was too easy to lie to Akira. Despite what he told him, Goro remembers exactly the aftermath of that Inaba trip. The meeting he and Shido had planned after he returned from such a backwater town had suddenly gotten canceled. When asked why, Shido had just yelled at him to mind his own damn business, but Goro is stubborn if nothing else. At least when it came to his good-for-nothing father, he was.

It had been hard to track down, but eventually (after getting it out of a few officials that Shido had bribed), he discovered the official charge had been assault. Goro had wondered who was stupid enough to try and assault Masayoshi Shido, let alone get a hit in. He almost wanted their autograph at the time, especially after seeing Shido accidentally a few days afterwards with the bandages still on his face. He had to stop himself from laughing then too.

But no, it wasn’t even that. Shido had stumbled on his own, split his own forehead open, blamed it on the first poor sap he could, and kept his name out of all of it while he ruined said sap’s life. It definitely sounded like something he would do, and Akira was honest to a fault. He’d take his word over Shido’s any day, not that that was saying much.

Hm. Goro thinks quietly to himself once he’s calmed down, a smug smirk on his normally plastic sweet face. Maybe he should rub that in Shido’s face too when his revenge is secure; rub in how this would be the _second_ time a teenager has humiliated him. It would certainly be a nice nail in the coffin.

Too bad Akira would be dead by then and wouldn’t be able to revel in it with him, if his suspicions were correct. He still had yet to find concrete evidence that Akira was part of the Phantom Thieves, but…well, he’d find some in due time.

His thoughts are cut off when his phone goes off in his pocket. He heaves a sigh and puts his charming mask back on before checking.

Huh. Speak of the devil and he shall appear. The mask drops once more.

**Akira: Hey  
Akira: Thanks for asking me to hang out tonight  
Akira: I had fun. That was a cool place**

Goro suppresses the urge to smile.

**It was no trouble. I’m glad you enjoyed it. Jazz is wonderful  
don’t you think?**

**Akira: I never really thought about it but  
Akira: I guess I have a new appreciation for it now**

**Oh good. I’ve made you see reason.**

**Akira: That’s kinda conceited :U**

**I only speak the truth.**

**Akira: Sure Jan**

He fails to suppress the urge to snort with soft laughter, however. Akira never hesitates to speak his mind. It drew Goro in, even now.

It occurs to him, several minutes later, that he’s having a completely impromptu conversation. No preparation, just…casual. Unprecedented and light, and having a simple conversation about jazz. Goro then realizes he actually _feels_ relaxed as well.

What the hell was this kid doing to him?

**Apologies, Kurusu-kun. But I really should  
be sleeping right now.**

**Akira: Yeah yeah  
Akira: Enjoy your bike ride**

Goro pauses. He recalled only mentioning in passing about his morning bike rides. Akira really remembers everything, huh?

He’s far too observant. Goro makes a mental note to be more careful.

**You should join me sometime. Morning exercises  
are quite refreshing.**

**Akira: God you’re worse than Ryuji  
Akira: I’d rather die than get up that early  
Akira: Plus I didn’t pack a bike with me when I came here  
Akira: So**

Goro takes another note that Akira is much more talkative over text than face-to-face.

**Not a morning person?**

**Akira: Never**

Figures.

**Very well. I can see when  
my invitations aren’t appreciated.**

**Akira: Aw don’t be like that  
Akira: I’ll make sure to kick your ass in pool whenever you want**

**Challenge accepted.**

**Akira: 👍  
Akira: Night**

**Good night, Kurusu-kun.**

A sigh. Goro runs a hand through his hair and drops his phone on the couch in passing. Even now, he still couldn’t get a read on Akira. That was the only reason his heart was doing flips, and not because Akira sounded like he genuinely wanted to hang out with him. That was impossible.

He hopes sleep can cure him of these conflicting thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it was basically just them talking at each other. Hopefully you guys liked it anyway. I tried out a new writing style for this fic and I think it paid off?


End file.
